The Greatest Secret Family Trees
by Nature9000
Summary: A oneshot centering around events of a later chapter, nothing is spoiled. Sam is up late working on a project she has been working on to present to Freddie's family at the gathering taking place in October of 2011.


The Greatest Secret-Family Trees

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own iCarly

A/N: KEEP IN MIND: this is surrounding the events of the family gathering that will take place after Chapter 106. That chapter is in the year 2011, that's so the ages you'll see are NOT wrong. ALSO, there is a bit of story that you'll see, it is NOT just a long list. However, I tried my best to _not_ spoil anything.

* * *

Chapter Teaser (Sneak of Family Tree)

Sam sat hunched over her desk and continued working fervently on the project she wanted to do for Freddie's family. In just a few weeks, she would be going to Freddie's family gathering. It was a requirement. She, and other chosen spouses had to go and meet the entire family. She was very nervous about it, but that was natural for someone in her situation. She wanted everything to go perfect, but she wasn't sure that would be possible. Especially since her family _needed_ to be there.

-List of relatives going to the Davidson family gathering-

Hugh Daniels-Burps, a lot. GP (mom's side)

Susie Daniels-Only _normal _grandparent _GM_ (Mom's side)

Violet Parker-aunt (Mom's side)

Venus Parker-cousin (Mom's side) 18 years

Leon Daniels-cousin (Mom's side) 25 years

Morris Puckett-Uncle, Has some anger issues (Dad's side)

Maggie Puckett-Aunt, has boob job and smokes (Dad's side) Wed to Morris

Buzz Puckett-Uncle Kleptomaniac when nervous *_great_* (Dad's side)

Greg Puckett-cousin. Flute player (Dad's side) Brother of Annie/son of Morris

Annie Puckett-cousin, artist (Dad's side) Sister of Greg/Daughter of Morris

Garth Puckett-cousin, singer of songs, mostly country (Dad's side) Son of Buzz

Carl Fields-Great Grandfather, WWII veteran (Dad's side)

--------Sam's Notes-----------

(Direct) (Furthest I can trace) ARBOR ELIRA-FATHER OF AGON 1789-1849, 60

BESA DONJETA MOTHER OF AGON 1790-1823, 33

(Direct) AGON ELIRA-FATHER OF VETON, 1819-1860, 41

ALBANA ARDIAN MOTHER OF VETON 1821-1899, 78

(Direct) VETON ELIRA-MOTHER OF DAN, DIRECT 1849-1950, 101

JACK DAVIDSON-FATHER OF DAN 1847-1919, 72

(Direct) DIRDAN "DAN" DAVIDSON-FATHER OF EDON 1867-1927, 60

LISA MARIE CALCUTTA-MOTHER OF EDON 1870-1920, 50

-Dirdan moved to America from India in 1894

BIRIM DAVIDSON- son of Dirdan DEAD B:1897 d: 1900, 3

DALMAT DAVIDSON 1901-1930, 29

_CIARA ELLISON-_DALMAT'S WIFE 1900-1931, 31

Dalmat/Ciara Never had children

DRITA DAVIDSON 1906-1980, Expressed distaste in marriage, 74

(Direct) EDON DAVIDSON-FATHER TO ARIAN AND SIBLINGS 1907-1980, 73

_Alice Easton-_ Wife of Edon 1910-1990, 80

ERA DAVIDSON/LUXEM-100 years old

_Roger Luxem-_DEAD 1909-1979, 70

Denise Luxem/Gritton-daughter of Era 1934-2009, 75

_William Gritton-_Husband to Denise 1932-2002, 70

Taylor Gritton-Daughter of Denise 1956-1966, 10

Ruth Gritton-Daughter of Denise 1960-1999, 39

_Maxwell Ford-_Husband to Ruth 1957-2003, 46

Kendal Ford-Daughter of Ruth and Maxwell, 1990, 21 years.

Zamira Davidson/Wilson-Arian's older sister 81 years old

_Clint Wilson_-Husband of Zamira 1925-1961, 36

_Megan Wilson/Johan-Twin daughter of Zamira, 61 years old 1950-_

_August Johan-_Husband of Megan, 1949-2002, 53

April Johan-daughter of Megan 36 years old 1975

_Timothy Jones-_Husband to Megan, 1973, 38

Kelly Jones-Daughter of April, 13

_George Wilson-Twin son of Zamira 61 years old_ WIFE DIED EARLY 1960-

_Tina Bradford_-Wife of George, 1951-1979 28

_Dennis Wilson-Son of Zamira 59 years old 1952_

_Sherry Crown-_ Wife of Dennis 1959-2001, 42

Joshua Wilson-son of Dennis 1984-2001, 17

_Terry Wilson-Daughter of Zamira 55 years old 1956_

_Ryan Adams_-Husband of Terry 56 years old CHOSE NEVER TO HAVE KID

_Amy Wilson-Daughter of Zamira 51 years old 1960-_

_Sonny Andrews_-Husband of Amy 51 years old 1960-

Brian Andrews-son of Amy 1980-1998, 18

_Second husband of Zamira-UNKNOWN-can't contact Zamira_

_Era says she's sure Zamira had a child with this husband, husband left, whereabouts and name not known_

_Jim Taylor_-Final husband of Zamira 1922-2008, 86

(Direct) Arian Davidson-Freddie's grandfather/Marissa's father/Son of Edon 74 years old 1937

_Marie Class_-Wife of Arian 1936-1996, 60

_(Direct) Marissa Davidson/Benson-Arian's daughter 44 years old 1967_

_Robert Shay_- SPOUSAL ANNOUNCEMENT 1967

Spencer Shay-Marissa's son 29 years old 1982

_Sasha Everett_-Spencer's fiancé 27 years old. SPOUSAL INTRODUCTION 1984

_(Direct) John Benson-_First husband to Marissa Emily Benson 1962-1999

Freddie Benson-Marissa's son 16 years old 1995

_Jennifer Davidson/Grant-Marissa's sister, Freddie's Aunt 51 years old 1960_

_Mitchell Grant_-Jennifer's husband 1960-2008, 48

Erin Grant-Freddie's cousin, Jennifer's daughter 31 years old

Stephanie Grant-Freddie's cousin, Jennifer's daughter 4 years old

Besim Davidson-Arian's younger brother 73 years 1938

Genta Queen-Besim's wife 1938-1994, 56

Jasmine Davidson/Becker-daughter of Besim 46 years old 1965

_Allan Becker_-Husband of Jasmine, 1964-2009 45

Amanda Becker-daughter of Jasmine 15 years old FAMILY WILL ANNOUNCE SPOUSE

Tricia Davidson/Kines-Daughter of Besim, DEAD 1960-2006, 46

Richard Kines-son in law of Besim 53 years old 1958

Quincy Kines-Grandson of Besim 26 years old 1985

Vera Davidson-Arian's younger sister 71 years old 1940

_Bradley Manten-_Vera's husband 1937-1966 29

Carlos Manten-Vera's son, born 1960, 51 years old CHOSE NEVER TO WED

Agim Davidson-Arian's youngest brother 1942-2000, 58 years

_Sally Richards_-Agim's wife 1943-1997, 54

Adam Davidson-Agim's son 1959-2000, 41

_Helen Reynolds_-Adam's wife 1961-2000, 39

Jack Davidson-Adam/Helen's son 1985-2000, 15

Tricia Davidson-Agim's second child/his daughter 1963-1980, 17

-Arian says to make note of Tyrone's involvement in the Davidson family

--End of Family Tree--

Sam rubbed her head and sighed as she dropped her pencil onto the desk, there were so many names and dates to memorize, and so much history in Freddie's family. Not only that, but it was also a family that was shrouded in mystery. Just who, who was Zamira's second husband? Freddie had a cousin he didn't know about? Almost all of Agim's family died in the year 2000, so what was up with that?

She knew she had stacks of papers with all of the family history, thanks to the eldest living member, Era. She was fortunate to have some other relatives in the family helping her out with this. She _wanted_ to do this. Arian suggested it, saying it was good for the spouse to know family history and be able to recite it, but he did say she didn't have to. So, why was she doing this? She wanted to impress Freddie's family. What she hated was she had to have her family there as well. Whatever they did, whatever they said, it was _bound_ to rub off on them.

Sam glanced over at the door and saw Freddie enter. He was in a white shirt and short pants, the usual attire he wore when sleeping these days. In his hand he held a tray with a glass of milk on it and bread, like she had asked. Freddie walked over to the desk and set the tray on the corner, he glanced at Sam's notes and chuckled lightly. "I understand your desire to do this, but why at two in the morning?" Freddie asked as he moved behind Sam and began massaging her shoulders.

"I _have_ to do this, Freddie! I need to take every chance I can get to get this in, I want to impress your family so badly…and I have to try harder because my family is required to be there." Freddie leaned forward and softly kissed Sam's lips, he smiled and looked to the paper on her desk.

"Well you sure are busy, but I don't think your family's going to be that difficult." Sam raised her eyebrow and turned to Freddie.

"Excuse me, my lover, my fiancé…" Freddie's eyebrows rose with amusement at Sam's somewhat flat tone. "Have you _SEEN_ my family?!" Freddie chuckled and took a slight step back. "They're insane! They're criminal!"

"My family's still going to love them, I love your family, Sam."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!" Freddie chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't _have_ to like your family…but I do, they're all so great and have so many things to say. My family would love all the things they could tell them! Plus, they really do care about you…" Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You know, deep down, Sam. I mean I was talking to Maggie just the other day, she said she's going to get rid of _all_ her cigarettes on the day of the get together. Garth is going to help his dad, Buzz try to _not_ get too nervous and end up taking something that isn't his…and even Morris said he's been working on his anger." Sam raised her eyebrow and shook her head, she didn't have time to deal with this.

"Well they can do what they want…I just want this to go as smoothly as it can."

"And it _will_." Sam picked up her pencil and Freddie placed his hand over hers. He smiled and took the pencil from her. "I think you should go to bed now…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sam continued to stare at the family tree she created, she just couldn't pull herself away so easily. Freddie wrapped his arm around her back and shoulders and looked toward the scroll-like paper.

"I'm amazed by how much you're doing, I'm proud." Sam chuckled and opened the drawer. Freddie raised his eyebrow as Sam pulled another long sheet out. "What's that?"

"I made _my_ family tree. I was kind of hoping to post it up at the reunion. It isn't quite as extensive as yours is, though…" Freddie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, he wouldn't mind seeing Sam's family tree. Sam put the roll on the desk and opened it up, she had it well decorated.

-_The Puckett Family Tree-_

Dad's side first:

Francis Puckett-furthest back to trace-1900-1997, 97 years

_Vixen Opal_-Wife of Francis-1906-2005, 99

Carl Fields-Mother of Alice, born 1910. 111 years old

_Tonya Baker_-Wife of Carl, 1912-1986, 74

Rose Puckett-daughter of Francis 1937-2006, 69

_Kevin Bryant-_Husband of Rose 1930-2000, 70

Todd Bryant-Son of Rose and Kevin 1956, 55 years

_Blanche_ _Willows-_Wife of Todd 1959, 52 years

Danny Bryant-Son of Todd and Blanche 1990, 21 years

Reggie Puckett-Son of Francis, my grandfather direct, 1932-2000, 68

_Alice Fields-_Wife of Reggie, my grandmother direct, 1935-2009

Morris Puckett-Twin, son of Reggie, 1960, 51 years

_Maggie Lewis_-Wife of Morris, 1963, 48

Greg Puckett-Son of Morris and Maggie, 1982, 29 years

Annie Puckett-Daughter of Morris and Maggie, 1985, 26 years

Buzz Puckett-Twin, son of Reggie, 1960, 51

_Bella Qualler-_Wife of Buzz, 1967-2000, 33

Garth Puckett-Son of Buzz, 1988, 23 years

David Puckett-Twin, son of Reggie, my father, 1960 51

_Sarah Daniels-_David's wife 1967-2005, 38 years

Sam Puckett-Daughter of David and Sarah, 1995, 16 years old

BACKTRACK TO MOM'S SIDE:

KYLE DANIELS-FURTHEST I CAN FIND, GRANDPA'S SIDE, 1889-1965, 76

_CANDICE ENIS-WIFE OF KYLE, 1890-1990, 100_

LUCAS MICHAELS-FATHER OF GREAT GRANDMOTHER, GRANDPA'S SIDE 1888-1999, 111

_OPHELIA LEWIS-_WIFE OF LUCAS. NO RELATION TO ANY OTHER LEWIS'S MENTIONED 1894-1978, 84

GENERAL EVAN MADISON-GRANDMA'S SIDE, 1890-1940, 50

_LILLY ISLEY-_WIFE OF EVAN, 1891-1981, 90

CHARLES DAVIS-FATHER OF GREAT GRANDMOTHER, GRANDMA'S SIDE. 1896-1956, 60

_REGINA MORRIS_-WIFE OF CHARLES, 1899-1986, 87

BRANTON DANIELS-SON OF KYLE AND CANDICE, FATHER OF GRANDFATHER 1913-1977, 64

_DANIELLE MICHAELS-_DAUGHTER OF LUCAS AND OPHELIA, WIFE OF BRANTON, 1914-1990, 76

FRED MADISON-FATHER OF GRANDMA, SON OF EVAN AND LILLY, 1916-1993, 77

_REBECCA DAVIS_-WIFE OF FRED, DAUGHTER OF CHARLES AND REGINA 1917-2004, 87

Hugh Daniels-Son of Branton and Danielle, Father of Sarah, 1934, 77

_Susie 'maw maw' Madison-_Wife of Hugh, daughter of Fred and Rebecca, 1940, 71

Brian Daniels-Son of Huge and Susie, 1958, 53

_Madeline Penta-_Wife of Brian, 1960, 51

Leon Daniels-Son of Brian and Madeline, 1986, 25

Sarah Daniels/Puckett-My mother, born 1967, died 2005

Violet Daniels-Daughter of Hugh and Susie, 1970, 41

_Travis Parker-_Husband of Violet, 1968-1998, 30

Venus Parker-Daughter of Violet and Travis, 1993, 18

-End Puckett Tree-

Freddie's eyebrows rose with pride, he was amazed that Sam had actually gone ahead and mapped her family. "It's amazing how far back you traced your mom's side…"

"I had help from grandma on this," Sam said with a smile. Freddie nodded and kissed her forehead. He then took the two papers, rolled them up and placed them in the drawer. Sam watched with silence.

"I think it's time for you to sleep, we have a lot to do in preparation, and we should be _awake_ during the days coming up…" Freddie chuckled and Sam gave a quick nod. He was right anyway, she could obsess about the family trees another time.

"All right, I'll go to bed Freddie." She drank the drink on the tray and moved over to her bed. She crawled beneath the covers and closed her eyes as she placed her head on the pillow. "See you in the morning Freddie. Loves!"

"I love you too, Sam. Goodnight." Freddie took the tray and carried it out of the bedroom. He turned out the light and closed the door. In his mind, he was thinking of getting Jonah and Valerie to help find ways to calm Sam's frantic nerves in the upcoming weeks.

* * *

There, it's the family tree I worked so hard on for the last few days and I still don't think it's entirely complete...anyway, I hope you liked this, and this is more of a filler in a way because it's not actually _part_ of the story. The family gathering Sam mentions _IS_ a part. It'll take place after chapter 106. I suggest you keep this handy so you don't get confused when this happens in GREATEST SECRET. If anything, I think this should build up your anticipation for the chapter. After all, there's such mystery in Freddie's family, such as...WHO was Zamira's second husband? That will be possibly one of the biggest surprises.


End file.
